


Glitter

by Ferus37



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37
Summary: Percival is visiting Newt. The niffler decides to be a niffler, and causes an accident. Said accident leaves the two men flushed and dirty, in more ways than one.





	Glitter

Percival Graves was in Newt Scamander's suitcase, that was still situated at the Goldstein apartment. He'd seen no reason to have it moved, since all three of them had been instrumental in getting him out of captivity. In addition to some no-maj, who he was currently keeping a secret while lobbying personally to the president to have the rules bent around him. It was an interesting situation.

 

He'd taken to Newt immediately, and already didn't feel the slightest urge to refer to him by his last name. Percival was pretending to be there on actual business, and not just hanging around because he liked Newt's company. At the moment Newt was fixing dinner for his many lodgers. Percival looked at him working with interest, and asked about things he was curious about in ways he hoped sounded official. Newt answered readily enough, while he pottered about in and out of his little shed. Percival took out his pocket watch and looked at it. He was done with work for today, so he wasn't in a hurry. He was just wondering if the time might give him an excuse to ask Newt to have dinner with him. It wasn't too early, so he decided to ask Newt about dinner after he'd fed his creatures. He'd only just put his watch away again when Newt handed him a bucket full of meat. Percival looked from the bucket to Newt questioningly.

“It's for Margaret.” Newt smiled at him, as if that explained everything.

“Margaret?” Percival kept being fascinated by Newt's way with names.

“The nundu.” Newt's smile widened momentarily, before he bustled off, taking only a second to wave to Percival to indicate he should follow. “Don't worry, I'll do the feeding, I'd just appreciate it if you hold that for me until we get to her, so I can feed some of the others on the way.”

“No, I can do it. It's fine.” Percival pondered not asking for a second, but his curiosity demanded attention. “You named the nundu Margaret? A nundu?”

“What's wrong with Margaret? I found her as an adolescent.” While talking he busied himself with feeding various little things, pausing in his story here and there to give them little words of encouragement. “She'd been kidnapped as a cub by a group of dark wizards. They were not nice to her. She was too young to do much about it, poor thing. They'd named her Growling Death, and that's just not a good name for anyone.”

“I can agree with that.”

“I think they were planning on having her as some kind of guard dog, well cat, for their group. Silly of them.” He shook his head in an exasperated manner. “Nundus aren't tamable.”

“Margaret seems pretty tame.” Percival ducked just in time as three doxys came flying at him at high speed. Newt scolded them and they flew back to where they had come from.

“No, she's a friend. That's different.” Newt took hold of Percival's free arm. “Are you okay? They never seem to look where they're going.”

“I'm fine. No harm done.” Percival let Newt hold his arm, secretly hoping he wouldn't let go.

 

It took shorter than Percival had hoped to finish feeding everyone. He checked his clock again, for no good reason, and started mentally testing various ways of asking Newt if they should have dinner together. He didn't want it to sound like he was asking him for a date, and mentally scolded himself for even worrying about that as an option. Percival suppressed a sigh at his own massive idiocy. Grown man acting this way around a guy he'd only known for a short while. You'd think he was a teenager, and a stupid one at that. Maybe it was all just some sort of reaction to having been imprisoned for so long. He liked to think it wasn't, but that didn't make him feel less of a fool. Newt was just a nice guy who was amazing with magical creatures. Not that there was any “just” involved in that. The point was that Newt was a good man who was nice to everyone, and Percival was stupid if he started reading any more into any of it than that.

 

After cleaning up after the feeding they went into the little shed at the bottom of the steps out of the suitcase. Percival was still mulling over what to say. He took out his pocket watch again, without even remotely knowing why. He didn't even look at it this time before putting it away.

“In a hurry, Mr. Graves?” Newt smiled. Now that everything was fed he gave Percival his full attention.

“Percival, and I am not.” He shrugged, trying not to show how much the attention was affecting him. “I don't know why I keep taking it out.”

“Well, it is a pretty looking watch.” Newt leaned back against the counter in the shed.

Percival took the watch out and held it in his hand so they both could look at it. He clicked it open, and that was as far as he got before the watch was gone. One moment it was there, and the next it wasn't.

“I saw you, you little...” Newt was reaching up toward a shelf above them. “Give that back. It doesn't belong to you.”

Percival looked up and saw Newt's niffler sitting up there, hugging the pocket watch. The thing was a nuisance. Adorable, but an absolute nuisance. He reached up toward it next to Newt and looked at it.

“Can I have that back, please? It's mine.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Newt grin. He looked over and the two of them locked eyes. For a second Percival forgot the niffler was there. It was just a second, because the next second the niffler knocked something over above them and Newt and Percival were suddenly covered in a pink glittering powder. They both coughed as it got in their noses, mouths, and probably lungs. Percival felt it sting his eyes. He took out a handkerchief to wipe at them, but it was futile. There was just so much of it.

 

He squinted over at Newt and a burst of laughter escaped him before he could think better of it. Newt's hair was now very pink and glittering, as was his skin. Percival laughed again at the thought that his own black hair was probably pink too now. He coughed as more of it went down his throat. Newt looked at his hands, smelled them, and then a distinct look of panic came over him. Now Percival got worried.

“Newt? Is this poisonous? Are we dead men walking?”

“No, no nothing like that. It's harmless.” Newt wiped at his eyes too. “Uh... mostly.”

“You don't look that worried at something harmless, and what do you mean by 'mostly'?” Percival looked at Newt in the most un-amused way he muster when covered in pink.

“Well, it does occasionally make people do stupid things.” Newt's expression said he didn't want to go into detail about what that was.

“What kind of stupid things?” Percival had no intention of letting him get off easy.

“Uh...” Newt looked at his pink fingers.

“Newt?” Percival leaned over to get in Newt's field of vision.

“Well, it's rather embarrassing to say.” The pink fingers fidgeted.

“Get over it.” He had a feeling they'd never get anywhere if he just let this go on.

“It's an aphrodisiac. A very strong one.” The words came out hurriedly, as if Newt figuratively jumped in a cold pool.

“A what?” If Percival were to make a list of things he didn't think Newt had, he wasn't sure he'd even consider this one for long enough to put it on the list at all.

“Aphrodisiac?” Newt looked up at him in a careful sort of way.

“I heard you.” Percival raised his eyebrows. “I just can't wrap my head around you having a jar of it in your suitcase.”

“It's sylph dust.” There was an air of explanation-waiting-to-happen in his tone now. Percival liked hearing that, because it meant Newt would probably speak easier. He usually did when explaining things about his creatures.

“What now?” The raised eyebrows fell into a frown.  
“It's like fairy dust, only it comes off sylph wings. Like dandruff, I suppose.” He shrugged slightly, which made some of the dust puff up. “You can't see them, but the dust gathers in the air when they fly around. Normally in very low doses, so you don't feel any effects from it. Well, not much effect. I had one living here for a while, and I had to sweep it off the floor from time to time. It collects.”

 

Percival sighed and tried to remain calm. He supposed there were worse things to get on you than an aphrodisiac.

“What does this mean for us now?”

“Uh...” Newt looked back down at his hands.

“Newt!”

“Well, you'll, we'll, get very... aroused. Very.” He looked thoroughly embarrassed, but pulled himself together. “You can probably get home before the effects set in, if you hurry. I wouldn't recommend going out for a day or so. Maybe two.”  
“Two days?” Percival tried to think of the possible dangers of being too aroused to go out for two days.

“Three, on the outside.” Newt looked apologetic.

“Are you trying to tell me I'm going to be too...” He coughed as a way to brace himself for what he was going to say next. “Libidinous... to leave my apartment for up to three days because of this?” Percival was working hard to stay calm and reasonable.

“Yes...” He looked even more apologetic.

“Anything I can do to fix that?” He reminded himself that if he stayed calm he could solve problems, instead of making them worse.

“Sexual activity, I suppose.” Newt frowned; thinking. “It should relieve the symptoms, if nothing else.”

“You suppose?” Percival raised his eyebrows again.

“Well, I haven't actually tried.” He went from embarrassed to perked up a moment later. “I've read it does.”

“You haven't tried?” Percival didn't want to sound skeptical, but realized he did anyway.

“Well, I've engaged in the activities. A little. Just not under the influence of sylph dust.” Newt blew some of it off his hands distractedly.

 

Percival had to choke back a laugh at the added 'a little'. This was not the time to be funny. He took a deep breath.

“Should we have been hurrying to wash this off?”

“I don't think it can get worse than it already is. I think we both got a lungful. It's already in our system.” He got an odd expression on his face. “So if you want to get home before it kicks in you really should hurry.”

“I really should know more about this before I do that.” Percival was aware there was a time issue, but he hated going into things blind.

“Uh...” Under the pink, Newt's face was starting to look flushed. “I don't think we have that kind of time.”

“You mean...” He trailed off, but Newt nodded furiously, as if Percival has finished the sentence. It wasn't hard to figure out what was happening, and now that he took the time to check, Percival was fairly sure he was starting to feel the effects too. Going in blind might have been the better option. He looked from Newt to the ladder, and hesitated. He was starting to get an erection, and the bigger it got the less sense he had left. He was starting to get a bad idea in his head. Very bad. Not sensible at all. Possibly a wrong thing to do. Probably wrong.

 

Newt turned away in a way that clearly said he had an erection too. He was visibly embarrassed, and cute. Definitely cute. Percival decided to throw sense and caution to the wind.

“We could help each other.”

Newt whipped around to look at him in shock. Percival tried to look calm and casual; something that was very difficult when you had a penis as hard as a brick in your pants, screaming for attention. He saw Newt's pants were well tented too. Breathing was starting to get heavier.

“We're both in the same situation here, Newt.”

“But...” Newt was starting to make efforts to hide his predicament again.

“I don't think this is the time to be embarrassed, or shy.” Percival took a step toward him.

“It's not about being shy.” Newt looked more embarrassed than at any point before in this situation. “I can't just... do things like that with someone casually. It's not... I'm not like that. It's not wrong to be like that. It's just not how I am.” He was on the verge of babbling.

“This isn't casually.” Percival wasn't sure he wanted to examine how true that statement was, in a way that had nothing to do with the sylph dust. He walked over to Newt until he was in his personal space, but he didn't touch him. They were both nearly panting. Newt didn't pull away, so Percival pushed on.

“I don't know what this is. I don't know how much has to do with the dust. But I do know this isn't something casual.”

 

Newt didn't move his body. He just looked into Percival's eyes and let him stay in his personal space. He was breathing hard enough that Percival could feel his breath in addition to hearing it. Every bit of visible skin was flushed. Percival leaned closer. Newt closed his eyes. None of them moved for what felt like a long time. Then Percival closed the remaining distance and kissed him. Newt stiffened for just a breath, then accepted what was happening and kissed back. It tasted of fruit and salt, and Percival couldn't tell which part was Newt and which was the sylph dust. He liked the idea of the fruity flavor being how Newt tasted naturally. Their state of arousal made it impossible to just kiss and be happy with that. They started pulling on each others' clothes impatiently. Percival had pulled Newt's shirt out of his pants when Newt suddenly pushed him away. Percival frowned at him, but Newt smiled in return.

“Not here. There isn't room to do anything here.”

“Where then?” Percival was not temped to move anywhere. Newt was looking deliciously disheveled, and Percival wanted to make it worse.

“Come with me. It isn't far.” He took Percival's hand and pulled him along.

Wherever Newt was taking him, Percival was too riled up to just walk. He let go of Newt's hand, moved in behind him, and wrapped an arm around his waist instead. Then he leaned in to nibble carefully at his ear. Newt slowed and leaned his head to the side to give Percival easier access, though he did lodge a protest that sounded insincere.

“We'll never get there if you do things like that.”

“You better be right that it's not far.” Percival moved his mouth down from Newt's ear to his neck.

“Almost there.” Newt made a little sound. One that Percival definitely wanted to hear more of.

 

Newt stopped without warning and Percival walked into him. He turned to Percival. His eyes were glassy and black, and he was breathing heavily.

“I can't...” He leaned his head against Percival's shoulder, breathing hot air against his neck.

Control fled Percival in a rush. He pulled Newt's face away from his neck with probably more force than was necessary and kissed him hard. Newt's mouth was open in surprise, and Percival shoved his tongue in with no preamble. It didn't take many seconds before Newt was kissing him back, with almost as much force. Newt was a gentle man, but he was no pushover. The kiss was messy, hot, and wet. They were both too eager and breathing too hard for the kiss to be anything but clumsy and impatient. Their hands bumped into each other as they both reached for each other's pants. There was no grace in their movements. Percival got Newt's pants open first and fumbled blindly with the cloth until he had Newt's hot, hard cock in his hand. He squeezed and Newt made such a sound of pleasure Percival couldn't help but make one in response, even before Newt touched him. Moments later Newt shoved his hand down Percival's underwear. Cold air and hot skin hit Percival's cock at the same time. He groaned helplessly. They stood there, hands down each other's pants, clumsily jerking each other off while kissing sloppily around their own moans. Neither lasted long. Percival felt Newt suck in a rushed breath just as something hot and wet flooded his hand and wrist. Newt's hand clamped down almost painfully on Percival's cock, which sent him over as well. The orgasm was intense and dizzying. His breath shook even as he groaned around Newt's tongue still in his mouth. They managed to stay upright, but only because they could lean on each other for support. The muscles in Percival's legs quivered. They broke the kiss without closing their mouths; their tongues reluctant to stop touching. Their lips were wet with saliva, and some of it trickled down Newt's chin. Sense returned slowly, even as the speed of their breath and hearts normalized.

 

Percival opened his eyes and realized he'd had them closed the entire time. His other senses had been too flooded for him to notice the lack of vision. He looked at Newt, who was still flushed but seemed more himself. His pupils were marginally smaller and his eyes were clearer. He looked into Percival's eyes, and suddenly let out a short burst of embarrassed laughter.

“Well, that was... interesting.”

Percival chuckled, happy that Newt wasn't stressed and ashamed now that the effect of the dust was fading.

“Yes, it was.”

“I don't think we're done.”

“I'm okay with that.” Percival only now noticed his hand was still down Newt's pants, and Newt's was in his in return. He pulled it out reluctantly and made an effort to slightly straighten Newt's clothing. Only slightly. “Where were you taking me before we got distracted? We can continue there.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” Newt withdrew his own hand, but made no effort to straighten Percival's clothing in return. Percival found he rather liked that.

Newt took his clean hand and pulled him along.

 

They reached what looked like a forest clearing, only it wasn't in a forest. Soft looking grass and moss, flowers, and some bushes and trees around the edges. There was no beast here that Percival could see, and as far as he knew they hadn't stopped by here on their feeding round. Newt moved them to the center of the clearing, and then pulled Percival down to the grass. It was as soft as it looked, and smelled sweet. Newt cast a quick cleaning charm on them. Percival noticed Newt's semen was cleaned off his hand in the process. A part of him he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge was a little disappointed he wouldn't get to rub it over the other man's skin, and then he was more than a little appalled at the direction of his own thoughts.

“I don't know why we didn't do that before.” Newt rubbed his fingers together, as if missing the semen that had been on them until now.

“Too distracted.” Percival looked around them. From in here it really looked they were in the middle of a forest. “This place is beautiful.”

“No one lives here at the moment,” was all the information Newt offered before pulling Percival in for a kiss. Percival melted into it with no hesitation.

 

They were quickly tugging at each others' clothes again. Percival had always enjoyed looking nice, but for once he regretted wearing something more than just a shirt and pants, and wasn't particularly happy about Newt's choice of clothing either. The sheer number of layers between the two of them was incredibly frustrating, and that was after hanging his coat and scarf in the shed when he arrived today. They didn't stop kissing either, which certainly didn't aid their manual dexterity. Percival finally got Newt's vest and shirt open and started working on his pants again, wondering why he had been stupid enough to close them earlier, only to be pushed onto his back, straddled, and have his arms pinned. Newt looked down at him.

“You're wearing entirely too many clothes, Mr. Graves.”

“You'd better start taking care of that then, Mr. Scamander.” Percival lifted his head uselessly, to try to get Newt to kiss him again.

Newt obliged, but not for long. He let go of Percival's arms and sat up. Percival reached up to pull him back down, even though he knew in the back of his mind that if they just kept kissing they wouldn't get anywhere. Newt stopped Percival's hands before they reached him, and placed them low on his thighs.

“Now, don't move them unless I say so.” He grinned, and Percival couldn't help but grin back. “I'll never get anything done if you keep distracting me.”

“What am I distracting you from?” He squeezed Newt's thighs, trying hard to simply do as he was told.

“You'll see.” Newt calmly undid the rest of Percival's buttons and pulled his shirt and vest open, after quickly taking the clothes off his own upper body. Or at least, he appeared to be calm, if you ignored the heavy breathing, flushed and damp skin, and trembling fingers. Percival found it endearing.

 

When Newt's cold fingertips and sharp nails ran down the entire length of his torso, from collarbone to hips, Percival groaned. He involuntarily bucked his hips. Then Newt did it again, and it became very hard to keep his hands where they were. He dug his fingers into Newt's thighs. Newt made an amused sound, bit his own lip, and did it yet again. Percival closed his eyes and gripped Newt's legs harder. He could feel the other man's erection against his own. They were both still covered in fabric, but the pressure when he pushed his groin against Newt's was wonderful. He wanted more. He did it again. Newt moaned quietly, and then moved off Percival, who opened his eyes in confusion. Newt just smiled at him, before tugging first Percival's and then his own pants off. He left his own underwear on, but pulled off Percival's. Percival shrugged out of his shirt and vest, and threw them to the side so he could feel the grass against his back. He felt surprisingly comfortable being completely naked and intensely aroused in front of the other man. He could feel his own penis drip liquid onto his stomach.

 

Newt got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled up between Percival's legs. Percival lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at him. Newt caught his eyes and kept his gaze locked on them as he bent down and licked up the entire length of Percival's cock, from testicles to glans. Percival's eyes wanted to roll to the back of his skull, but with pure force of will he kept looking into Newt's eyes. Newt did it again, slightly to the right of the first lick; his tongue flat against the skin. Percival groaned and spread his legs a little more, without really being conscious of it. Newt placed his hands on the inside of Percival's thighs, all the way up against his groin, and squeezed when he licked again; this time on the left. Percival's elbows gave out, and he flopped onto the grass with a breathy moan. How, in the name of all that was magical, was Newt so damn good at this? He resisted the urge to ask. He didn't want to risk interrupting anything.

 

Percival didn't get further in his wondering, because Newt chose that time to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock. He spent some time switching between gently sucking on just the head and carefully licking the tip, as if just experimenting and tasting. Between loving every second of it and wanting more Percival was slowly losing his mind. He tried lifting his hips to say he wanted more, but Newt squeezed the inside of his thighs again, hard. He felt Newt's lips smile. It was a surprisingly arousing sensation. Possibly because it was confirmation Newt was truly enjoying himself. It seemed Newt took the hint, because he took more of Percival in his mouth, at his own pace. He was slow; almost methodical. He moved his head up and down, taking more on each try, until he apparently reached his limit. Percival was perfectly okay with him stopping where he was comfortable, rather than pushing himself too far. He was especially perfectly okay with Newt experimenting with when to suck and when to lick. If Percival made sounds of pleasure when he did something, he did it more. Percival felt like he was paid attention to, and it was wonderful. He wanted to return the favor. He would return the favor. But maybe not yet. He was selfish enough to want Newt to keep doing what he was doing right now. It felt too good.

 

Newt kept at it a while longer, and then let go and sat up. He rested his hands on Percival's hips. Percival made a disappointed sound he didn't mean to make. Newt's hands tensed.

“I'm sorry. Should I keep going?”

“That depends on what you'll do next.” Percival was willing to go along with just about anything Newt wanted right now.

“What should I do then?” Newt lightly scraped his nails on Percival's skin in what felt like a distracted, and maybe nervous, manner.

“I'll let you decide that.” Percival looked up at the magical sky above him. It looked so real. “You seem to know what you're doing.”

“I don't, actually. Couldn't you tell?”

Percival went up on his elbows again to look at Newt.

“No, I could not tell. To me it felt like you've done that a lot.”

“Oh. Thank you, I guess. It was mostly just trial and error. I mean, I've read about it, but I haven't actually tried before.” He looked to the side in an embarrassed and completely adorable manner. “With my mouth, I mean.”

“I can tell you there wasn't a lot of error.”

“Oh, um... thank you.” Newt looked back at him, partially hidden under his fringe. Percival found that even more adorable. In fact, he found Newt so adorable that he had momentarily forgotten he was still as hard as a brick, and in desperate need of an orgasm again. Possibly several. Probably several.

 

Percival sat up and took Newt's hands in his own. He leaned up to kiss him again. Being on his knees, Newt's head was higher up than Percival's right now, but he took the hint and leaned down to join their lips. Percival let go of Newt's hands and reached around to slip his hands into the underwear Newt was still wearing. He looked down at it, and saw a large wet patch on the front from earlier, even though most of his seed had ended up in Percival's hand. Looking back up he saw he was in a good position to suck on Newt's nipple, so he did. A little whimper escaped Newt, so he did it more, and then looked back up at Newt's face.

“How about I decide what to do next then? Is that okay?”

“Yes. You decide.” Newt was squirming.

“Good.” Percival kneaded Newt's ass while talking. “How about we start by getting you as naked as I am?”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

With a bit of gentle coaxing Percival was able to move him around enough to get the last of his clothing off.

 

Newt was hard again too. Percival wondered if this was how the next couple of days would be. Going from one erection to the next, from one orgasm to another. He tasted the damp skin in front of him and breathed in Newt's warm scent, and thought it wouldn't be bad days at all. He gently lay Newt down on the patch of grass he himself had been on only moments before. Newt relaxed almost to the point of going limp. He looked perfectly content to let Percival take control. It made Percival even more aroused. He settled between Newt's legs, and took a moment to just look.

“You are beautiful, Newt.”

“I...” Newt tensed very slightly, but visibly. “I don't know what to say.”

Percival leaned over until he could reach Newt's lips with his own. He kissed him gently.

“You don't need to say anything at all.” He sucked on Newt's lower lip, and the other man made a small sound. “But you can keep making those noises. Make a lot of them.”

Newt smiled and pulled Percival down for another kiss.

 

Percival didn't spend long enjoying the kiss before moving down Newt's body again. Getting each other off earlier had helped remove some of the urgency, but he could feel it coming back, and he wanted to do something. He couldn't rightly say why he wanted to do it, and it wasn't something he had ever done before, but the want was there and he intended to give in to it. He lifted both Newt's legs over his shoulders, exposing everything to him. Newt made a confused sound but said nothing. Percival adjusted their positions until he could reach Newt's penis with his tongue, and more. Newt was now in a position some might call unflattering, but that Percival would call inviting. Newt didn't seem to mind. When Percival started licking and sucking on the skin on the inside of his thigh Newt made sounds that suggested he was entirely happy with their new position, and could stay like that for a long time.

 

Percival licked his way along the thigh until he reached Newt's testicles. He gently sucked on them, one at a time, before moving a little further to kiss the base of Newt's cock. He licked hard at the skin at the base of the erection. In their current position he couldn't reach higher on it, nor did he intend to. Newt was squirming, which resulted in him putting pressure on Percival's shoulders with the back of his legs, alternating from one to the other. Percival shifted their position slightly again by lifting Newt's bottom higher, and then sucked small welts along his perineum. Newt whimpered a touch above quietly, but was now in a position that made squirming very difficult. Percival smiled to himself and made some more welts with his lips. He looked down and saw the entire reason he had them in this position to begin with. Newt's entrance was in reach, pink and inviting. Percival touched it with his tongue and licked around the edge of it. Newt gasped and the ring of muscle under Percival's tongue twitched.

“Perci-” He gasped as Percival took that moment to experimentally suck where his tongue had just been. A couple of almost sobbing gasps later he managed to complete his statement. “Percival, what are you doing?”

“You don't like it?” Percival was certain Newt was very much enjoying it. Asking was just a way to avoid figuring out whether 'having fun' or 'licking your asshole' was the right way to answer the question.

“It's not that. It's...”

“Then just enjoy it.” Percival pressed the tip of his tongue against the hole until it twitched again. “I certainly am.”

 

Newt mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a curseword, though Percival had never heard Newt so much as attempt foul language at any point in the time he'd known him. Percival took it as a good sign. He pressed the tip of his tongue against Newt's entrance again, but this time didn't let up when it twitched. He kept pressing until it gave way and his tongue slid inside. Now Newt flat out moaned loudly. The pressure and heat surrounding his tongue made Percival moan too. He alternated between sliding his tongue in and out of Newt, and kissing and sucking at the hole. It smelled and tasted warm and flushed, like salty sun baked skin. He had an absurd image of kissing at the base of the Statue of Liberty on a hot summer afternoon. He thought of what he was actually kissing and almost laughed out loud. Newt murmuring incoherently between gasps and moans quickly brought him back to how intensely aroused he was, and how much he was loving this part of Newt. He wanted to make Newt come from this alone, but wasn't sure he had the self-control. He wanted Newt entirely. He wanted to be in him in a way even more intimate than this. He wanted to feel as much of Newt's skin against his own as he could. He wanted to kiss him again.

 

Percival pushed his tongue in one last time, as far as he could, and then slowly lowered Newt's lower body back down to the ground. Newt was glossy with sweat and his stomach had streaks where his penis had leaked fluid onto it while raised up. Percival couldn't help himself. He leaned down and licked the streaks. It tasted both sweet and salty. He wanted more. There was a droplet forming at he tip of Newt's penis. Percival licked it off, before sucking the head into his mouth. He licked where the droplet had come from, while still sucking. More of the taste filled his mouth. He was vaguely aware he was losing coherency and control. He wanted. Thinking was being pushed aside by that want. He kept sucking on Newt's cock, taking more and more in as he moved up and down. It tasted good, and felt good, and Newt was moaning and jerking under him. He held him down as he sucked more. The muscles under his hands quivered. He lifted Newt's leg to expose his hole again. He stopped sucking just long enough to wet two fingers with his mouth. At the same time as he wrapped his lips around the head of Newt's cock again he pushed his fingers inside him.

 

Newt came apart under him. His back arched as he gasp-sobbed with pleasure. Hot semen flooded Percival's mouth as Newt near convulsed under him. He swallowed the thick viscous fluid and sucked to get more. His fingers moved in and out of Newt, not quickly, but relentlessly. He didn't let up until Newt's spasms turned to quivering, and his gasps to whimpers. He let go of the softening cock in his mouth, pulled out his fingers, and sat up to look at the man lying on the ground under him. Newt's eyes were closed. His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. He was panting slowly, getting his breath back under control. His skin was flushed and damp, and his muscles visibly trembled. Percival had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life.

 

Percival had also never seen anything as intensely arousing as what he was seeing now, and his self-control was already shot. He looked around for his wand, decided it wasn't worth it to move that far away from Newt, and cast a lubrication spell wandless. It was more messy than it would have been had he used his wand, but at this point messy was the least of his concern. Everything was messy, from their situation, to their bodies, to Percival's thoughts and emotions. Before positioning himself to push inside he leaned over Newt until he was face to face with him. Newt's eyes were still closed, but his breathing had steadied.

“Newt?”

“Mm?”

“May I kiss you?”

Newt opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion.

“Why wouldn't you?” He looked at Percival, who licked his lips and tried to figure out how to explain he wouldn't want to be presumptuous, considering where his mouth had just been. Newt looked at his lips and seemed to make the connection. “Oh. That.”

He smiled, took hold of Percival's face, and pulled him down to kiss him. The kiss was different from before. Newt seemed to be intent on tasting every single part of the inside of Percival's mouth. After a moment he pushed Percival back and looked him in the eyes. “That's nothing to worry about.”

 

Percival groaned helplessly, before leaning back in to kiss more. Newt seemed all too happy to oblige. During the kiss Percival positioned himself so his penis was against Newt's entrance, just touching. He was about to ask permission when Newt wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled his lower body closer until Percival's penis pushed past the tight ring and inside. Newt paused the kiss long enough to say one word, before giving himself over to Percival entirely.

“Yes.”

 

Percival marveled at this incredible man he was currently inside, even as he pushed in more. Every time he felt Newt's insides contract around him he pulled out ever so slightly, until it relaxed, before pushing in again. Slowly he got himself fully seated without causing Newt any distress. He wasn't sure Newt would have been in any distress had he just pressed in relentlessly, but this way seemed better; less intrusive. Newt still had his legs wrapped around his waist and had his arms wrapped around his neck, and was kissing him without pause. He made small sounds in his throat, but didn't break the kiss at all, and wouldn't let Percival pull back enough to break it either. Percival found it deeply intimate. To be connected so completely. All parts of their bodies that could be touching were touching, moving, sliding against each other. They moved together, sharing their pleasure and breath. This was so much more than helping each other through dust induced lust. This wasn't just release and relief. This was him and Newt connecting in a profound way. Connecting in a way that went beyond physical. A part of him that before had been in denial realized now that he was entirely in love with the other man, and had been well before the dust had fallen on them.

 

The realization had no impact on how much he needed an orgasm. He'd desperately needed one before he realized and he still desperately needed one now. He'd been able to hold on to control only because it was important to him to not hurt Newt. He was now sure Newt wouldn't be hurt, or at the very least wasn't afraid to let him know if it happened. He let go and gave himself over to what he was feeling, both physically and emotionally. He gave himself over to Newt. And Newt accepted him completely. He increased the speed of his thrusts without consciously deciding to. Newt moved his arms from Percival's neck to his back and held on tight. Percival felt nails digging into his skin. He loved it.

 

Their kissing soon became almost impossible, because they were both breathing too hard, and were too lost in the rest of their bodies to focus on it. Percival moved to taste Newt's neck and ear. It was damp, and salty, and smelled like Newt. Newt lay his head back on the grass and just panted. Occasionally a moan escaped him, with increasing frequency. Percival felt more than heard similar sounds coming from his own throat. He couldn't stop himself, even had he wanted to. He increased the power of his movements now in addition to the speed, feeling the orgasm he was craving approach quickly. He panted against Newt's neck, forgetting all about tasting. He felt Newt pull himself up so he could whisper-moan in his ear.

“Let go.”

Percival did. A moan so loud is was almost a shout was muffled against Newt's neck as Percival came harder than he could remember doing in his life. His entire body was hit with spasms, even as Newt held him. His world narrowed to pleasure and Newt. The taste and smell of him. The sounds he was making. The heat coming off him. The muscled limbs holding Percival tight. The hot, tight passage accepting the seed that was pumped into it. Everything was Newt, and it was everything Percival wanted and needed.

 

He came down from his high collapsed onto Newt; still being held. They were both still breathing hard. He could feel their heartbeats mixing. As he came slowly back to his senses he remembered he was not a small man, and rolled off Newt to lie next to him on the grass. After some fumbling, he found Newt's hand and held it. Newt made an amused sound and sighed loudly in contentment.

“That was...” He let it drift off.

“Interesting?” Percival offered.

“Wonderful.” Newt turned his head just enough to look at Percival. “It was wonderful.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Percival squeezed his hand, and Newt squeezed back.

They lay in silence for a while, letting their bodies go back to normal. From what Newt had told him earlier Percival guessed 'normal' would be a very temporary state the next couple of days.

“This isn't over yet, is it?”

“I'm afraid not. It certainly helped, but I fear there's much more to go.”

“You 'fear'?”

“No, not really.” Newt turned to him and grinned. “'Looking forward to' is more like it.”

Percival couldn't help but grin in return. Newt continued.

“It would seem doing this gives us enough sense back that we can do something else for a bit, though I don't know for how long. I'll be happy if I don't have to ask Tina and Queenie for help feeding the animals, while we go rut in a corner somewhere.”

Percival burst into helpless and rather unmanly giggles. After a second of surprise Newt joined him.

 

They laughed for a while, just enjoying the moment together. Eventually Percival took a deep breath and managed to stifle the last of the residual giggles.

“We should probably also think about feeding ourselves sometimes, and maybe get some sleep at some point.”

“I have people food down here too, though I suppose we could ask Queenie to make some food for us as a favor. And to put it outside the case, of course.”

“You do know she'll find out what we've been up to in here anyway, right? One moment next to our minds and she'll have the whole thing, without even trying.” Percival found he was surprisingly okay with that. He didn't mind her and Tina knowing, and something a legilimens of Queenie's caliber learned early was to keep other people's secrets. He had ways of keeping his thoughts from being looked at, but it required effort, and he wasn't sure he wanted to make it. A possessive part of him wanted them to know things had happened between him and Newt.

“She said she has trouble with Brits, so it would be you she'd get it from.” Newt grinned at him cheekily, and then got up. He didn't let go of Percival's hand, so his position ended up being a little awkward. He didn't seem to mind. “I'm not sure how much sleep we'll be getting. Falling asleep might be problematic, and we'll probably wake up all... What was that word you used?”

“Libidinous?” Percival sat up so he could hold Newt's hand easier. He was as reluctant to let it go as Newt.

“Yes. That.”

“Given the present company I can't say I see that as much of a negative.”

Newt chuckled in a way that made him sound both pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

 

Percival tugged on the hand he was holding, to give a sign to Newt to help him up. Newt obliged, and pulled just hard enough that Percival ended up in his arms. Percival happily wrapped an arm around Newt's waist and kissed him. He was all set to enjoy kissing for a while, but Newt pulled away.

“I seem to remember it being almost dinner time when we got powdered.”

“I think you're right.” Percival thought of the watch that was presumably still in the niffler's possession.

“My stomach thinks I'm right too.” Newt patted his own stomach. “So how about we go get something to eat before our bodies start going all funny again?”

Percival nodded, but didn't move. Newt looked like he was about to lean in for a kiss, and Percival leaned forward in anticipation, but Newt pulled back at the last second, as if catching himself. Percival was a little disappointed, but also not. He knew it wasn't because Newt didn't want to kiss him. It was because Newt was worried he'd lose control again and they'd end up back on the grass before eating. Percival felt the same, but wasn't particularly concerned about being fed.

“Go where?” Percival's hands more or less moved on their own down to Newt's ass. At least that would be his excuse if Newt asked.

“Not outside the case, if that's what you're thinking.” Newt disentangled himself from Percival's arms. “I'm not keen on having an erection in public, thank you.” Much of Newt's shyness was gone now. It was an entertaining change.

“I rather like the thought of you having an erection in public.” Percival leaned in to nuzzle Newt's hair.

“Then you'd get one too, and then where would we be?” Newt pulled away, called for his wand, and started walking toward the shed, without picking up his clothes first.

“I'm not sure where we'd be, but I'm relatively sure I know what we'd be doing.” Percival followed him, also getting his wand, and also without picking up his clothes. Given how he was reacting to watching Newt walk naked in front of him, the clothes would just need to come off soon anyway. Might as well save themselves the trouble.

 

By the time they reached the shed, Percival was getting hard again. He thought perhaps falling asleep wouldn't be too difficult after all, because they'd clearly physically exhaust themselves on each other, probably repeatedly. Newt turned around and leaned on the shed wall.

“I think I'll need to go roll in the snow before attempting to eat.”

“I know something else we can do in the snow.” Percival looked down and saw Newt was sporting a full erection. Percival remembered he was closer to his last orgasm than Newt was.

Newt burst into laughter in spite of his condition. “Percival Graves, you are an absolute teenager.”

“Not normally, but I seem to have turned into one.” Percival smiled and walked over to crowd Newt's personal space. “I blame you more than the powder.”

“Merlin's gout, we're never going to get anything done.” Newt sounded exasperated, but wrapped his arms around Percival's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Percival pulled back just enough to speak against Newt's lips. He punctuated some words by licking Newt's bottom lip. “Do we need to get something done? We fed your creatures.”

“We need to feed ourselves.” Newt moved a hand down to grip Percival's ass.

“Well, we made it to where the food is, right?” Percival was trying to sound sensible, but he knew they'd already lost. He was sure Newt knew too. “We can... alleviate some of the tension, and then eat.”

“Alleviating tension is starting to sound like a good idea.” Newt pushed their bodies together and groaned.

 

Percival threw caution to the wind, again, and turned Newt around. Newt made a confused sound, until he felt Percival's now completely erect cock press against his entrance.

“Yes, do it.” He gave an impatient little moan. “Give me.”

Percival didn't hesitate. He pushed in with some force, and almost immediately lifted Newt's leg for better leverage. Newt braced both hands on the shed wall and pushed back, meeting every thrust. It was fast, but not rushed; intense but not desperate. One of Percival's hands was holding up Newt's leg, and the other was holding his waist. He had no idea where his wand was. He moved the latter hand so he could grip Newt's cock. Newt gasped and he faltered momentarily in his movements. Percival smiled to himself. He pulled down on Newt's cock as the same time as he thrust back into him, and it earned him an almost shouted moan. He kept doing it to see how quickly he could make the other man fall apart. He hoped it happened before he himself fell apart. He wasn't far away from it. Newt felt so good, and the sounds he was making were amazing, and the way he was giving as good as he got was incredible and arousing, and Percival knew he wasn't going to last at all. He would have thought coming twice already in short succession would have given him some stamina and control, but Newt sucked all that out of him. It didn't matter. If things kept going as they had so far he would have plenty of chances to practice self control and stamina with Newt.

 

Newt urged him to go faster and harder, and Percival was almost undid right away. He did his level best to comply, and Newt responded with hitching moans and incoherent mutters. A moment later Percival felt Newt drop a little as his knee gave out. Percival held him tight and didn't let him drop all the way. He was still hammering into him, and now he felt Newt's cock pulse in his hand at the same time as his insides contracted around Percival's. He pace faltered, and suddenly he was coming again. Less intense than the last one, it was still absolutely incredible. He managed to remain standing for it, but when the spasms died down he lowered them both to the ground. Newt leaned against the wall and panted, but after only a moment he turned around so he could lean on Percival instead. It thrilled Percival in a way that had nothing to do with sex to have the other man seek him out like this. He held Newt and enjoyed the warmth of him, even as sweat cooled on their skin.

 

An unknown while later Newt took a deep breath, presumably to steel himself, and got up. Percival followed suit. They went into the shed together and Newt started pulling out things they could eat. Percival was surprised and a little disturbed by all the different places Newt had stashed food in there. It was like no two things were in the same place. But he pulled everything out without hesitation, so he clearly had a system. Percival just couldn't fathom what that system might be. Soon enough Percival had a full meal in front of him, complete with meat, vegetables, and potatoes. There was even gravy. Had he not been a wizard he would have been astounded. He helped out by transfiguring them a table and chairs so they could eat like people instead of animals on the ground. Naked people, but people nonetheless.

 

They ate in companionable silence. The food was very good. Percival hadn't been aware how hungry he was until the food was in front of him. He finished all of it, probably a little quicker than was polite. He assumed it was fine, because Newt didn't exactly pause to savor his meal either. When they were done they looked at each other. Newt smiled at Percival in an adorably embarrassed way.

“I'd take out some wine, but it's probably best to not try how the sylph dust reacts to alcohol.”

“You think it could be bad?”

“I think I haven't investigated it. I haven't the foggiest idea what could happen. Possibly nothing.”

Percival smiled at him, but had a pressing worry he needed cleared up.

“Now that we're both calm, and fed, would you like me to leave? I'm probably able to apparate home if I hurry.”

“Why would I want you to leave?” Newt looked genuinely surprised, and it made Percival feel better.

“I don't know. I just don't want to impose.” Percival was feeling uncharacteristically unsure of himself. “I did sort of push this on you.”

“You weren't the one who knocked over the dust. And, just so it's said, you didn't push anything on me.” He grinned. “Don't think I'm afraid to knock you on your arse, Mr. Graves.”

Percival chuckled. If he hadn't already known it, today would have certainly convinced him Newt was no careful or fragile flower. He hadn't expected him to be quite as straightforward and bold during sex, but he suspected Newt hadn't expected it either. Expected or not, he thought it was absolutely glorious, and arousing. Mustn't forget that part of it.

 

Newt got up and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He scribbled something quickly and then climbed the ladder. Percival was amused to see him climb it with no clothes on, and carefully peek out of the lid before opening it enough to float the parchment out. Percival raised an eyebrow in question when he got back down.

“Just a note for Tina and Queenie that it's best if we're not disturbed until we come out of the suitcase ourselves. I said we'd had a tiny mishap that requires a minor quarantine, but not what kind of mishap.” He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “I also asked if they can please leave some food for us outside, and knock on the lid when they do so we can pick it up after they've left the room. And to please inform the ministry that you won't be coming in for a few days.”

“They've barely let me come back to work as it is.”

“Well, if they ask you to take a few days extra off after this thing wear off, you can always come spend them here.” He fixed Percival with a stare that made his stomach twirl. “I'm sure we don't need the influence of sylph dust to do what we've been doing today.”

Percival got up and walked over to Newt.

“I'm sure of that too.” He kissed Newt gently. “I am also sure I'm going to want to do it again in a few moments.”

“I am too.”

“How about we get cleaned up a little before then?” Percival slid his hand down so he could touch Newt's hole with his finger. He pushed it just enough in that his seed came trickling out. “It would appear I got you sticky.”

Newt's breath became shaky.

“Percival?”

“Hm?” Percival had leaned in to smell Newt's skin.

“I am absolutely one hundred percent certain sylph dust isn't needed for me to feel like this around you.” He kissed Percival passionately. “Make me feel like this more.”

 

Percival kissed Newt until they were both panting, and pushed his finger deeper in. Newt spread his legs willingly. Percival lifted Newt up and carried him to the small bed sitting in a corner of the shed. He looked at the beautifully disheveled man looking up at him with want, and decided cleaning up could wait. As he crawled in to join him Percival thought that these next couple of days would be very interesting, and fun. The look in Newt's eyes when he accepted him told him they would probably also be the best in Percival's life, and it would not be because he was under the influence of sylph dust. It would be because he was under the influence of Newt Scamander.

 


End file.
